Some displays can be rotated from a first orientation into a second orientation. When the display is rotated, the device must redraw the objects and windows on the screen to fit the new orientation. In the instance of larger displays, such rotation is often not an issue because there is enough display area that objects and windows that are not optimally shaped or sized for the rotated display can still be easily viewed. However, in the instance of smaller displays, such as those on handheld computing devices, e.g., smart phones, PDAs, or small computers and tablets, etc., an object or window that is not optimized for the display can be quite awkward.
To compensate for these smaller displays, application developers intending for their applications to be displayed on such devices, cause their applications to entirely redraw their interface to be optimized for the present display. However, this can cause problems for other applications running on the screen or even within the redrawn application itself.